An assembly of multiple photovoltaic cells is often termed a solar array or solar panel. When a solar array is constructed so that all of the photovoltaic cells are oriented, it constitutes a solar photovoltaic panel. Such panels use emitted sunlight, or other significant ambient light sources, to generate and potentially store electricity for use with various electrically operated devices. However, such arrays function optimally only when properly aligned with the sunlight source. The earth is rotating, however, and the sun moves elliptically across the sky relative to a horizon, causing a loss of proper alignment, and thus, a reduction of power output.